wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistrust
Mistrust is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years, and the eighty-sixth episode overall. Plot A few weeks after Andreas' outburst, Duke speaks to him about the consequences; and that he had 'got off lightly'; his predecessor: Stanley, having been recently converted into a pumping engine behind the MSR engine shed. He convinces Andreas to speak to the Manager about being able to work again. As a result, Andreas has been put on general duties, handling coaches and goods, but longs to take the express once again. One day, he is waiting at Arlesburgh for Lily, who arrives late and explains this is because a passenger had tripped on the platform at Callan station. Andreas isn't pleased by this, and tells Lily off. Lily tells Andreas that you have to look out for the people on your line, but Andreas just dismisses it; saying that passengers trains were less important than his own passenger trains; departing from the station. Falcon speaks to Lily about the incident with the express and he also has a talk with Gertrude and Millicent, who were part of the train at the time. The two coaches report that they have heard the passenger calling out for Andreas, and so did his driver; but Andreas seemingly didn't. Falcon grows more and more suspicious. Falcon meets Andreas at the Arlesdale sheds, and he is revealed to have lied about not being able to hear the passenger call for him to wait; he himself admitting it. Andreas, Duke, and Falcon have a fall out until the manager overhears Andreas' words. Because of this, the manager scolds him and gives him one last chance; or else it'll be the end of him. After this, the other engines, as well as the trucks and coaches, don't trust him at all. When Stuart returns from his maintenance; all he pulls are mine trains. Andreas is furious about this, remarking he'd seem like a 'half engine' like Atlas. The trucks, who have tolerated him for his blatant attitude and roughness with them; have enough of Andreas casually insulting Atlas (of which the trucks were quite fond of). The trucks plot to pay Andreas out. Upon approaching Arlesburgh station; the trucks bump his driver and fireman off and run Andreas through some buffers and onto the tracks of the North West Railway. Lily, who was approaching with a passenger train; brakes in time, avoiding colliding with his boiler. She reprimands the narrow gauge engine, who didn't reply. After being placed back on the tracks of the Mid Sodor Railway, the Manager tells Andreas to stay in the shed until he can decide what to do with him. Eventually, he was then turned into a boat at Arlesburgh. Charlie Hatt meanwhile, wants to find out Atlas' fate; and asks the former Mid Sodor Railway engines. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are clueless on what became of him; but Duke reveals that he was taken to a tramway up Cregwir running up to a port at Harwick. Charlie Hatt, surprised by this new information that was unbeknownst by his television crew; heads up to Cregwir to see if he can find any clues. Characters *Lily *Duke *Falcon/Sir Handel *Stuart/Peter Sam *Andreas *Gertrude and Millicent *Charlie Hatt *Charles * Stanley (not seen) *Atlas (does not speak) *Winston (cameo) *Eric (cameo) *Alice (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) Trivia * Railway Series References include; Granpuff and Sleeping Beauty. * This episode marks the first appearances of Gertrude and Millicent and the first speaking role of Stanley (not seen). * This is the last episode where Oliver Duck voices Peter Sam, as well as the last time to have him as part of the voice cast. It is also the last episode where Vienna voices Sir Handel. Goofs * When Andreas shuts his eyes, he is smiling. * It was mentioned that the driver and guard jumped clear, but nothing was mentioned on the fireman. Voice Cast * WildNorWester as the Narrator and the Manager * DTChapman1 as Duke * Vienna as Falcon/Sir Handel * Oliver Duck as Stuart/Peter Sam * Tomwood555 as Andreas * NickOnAquaMagna as Stanley * ANB as Lily, Gertrude and Millicent * BramGroatFilms as Charlie Hatt Gallery MistrustTitleCard.png|Title Card Mistrust1.jpg Mistrust2.jpg Mistrust3.jpg Mistrust4.jpg Mistrust5.jpg Mistrust6.jpg Mistrust7.jpg Mistrust8.jpg Mistrust9.jpg Mistrust10.jpg Mistrust12.jpg Mistrust13.jpg Mistrust14.jpg Mistrust15.jpg Mistrust16.jpg Mistrust17.jpg Mistrust18.jpg Mistrust19.jpg LilySeason2STMY.png|Lily GertrudeandMillicent.png|Gertrude and Millicent SlateTrucksSTMY.png|The Slate Trucks Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 STMY Category:Sodor: The Modern Years Category:Flashbacks